In order to cope with a high temperature in a turbine of a gas turbine engine in recent years, it has been proposed to form a shroud installed around turbine rotor blades using a fiber-reinforced composite material such as a CMC (ceramics matrix composite).
It may be possible to obtain a lightweight shroud having high thermal resistance by forming the shroud using such a fiber-reinforced composite material.
A method is proposed in which a shroud is configured by a plurality of shroud segments divided in a circumferential direction thereof in disclosed Patent Document 1. Each of the shroud segments includes a hook portion which is locked to a support part fixed to a gas turbine casing.
When producing the shroud segment using the above-mentioned fiber-reinforced composite material, fiber fabric sheets are laminated to be molded into a shroud segment shape and a fiber fabric molded into the shroud segment shape is impregnated with a matrix.